One Night (Jelsa) (Jack Frost x Elsa) ROTG & Frozen
by Kaizelle
Summary: Jack doesn't return for a year, and Elsa feels lonely inside the castle. What happens when he returns one night? Jelsa oneshot! Jelsa, Jack Frost x Elsa. ROTG & Frozen.


**Hi peeps :)**

"_You'll come back tomorrow, right"? Elsa asked with hope in her voice. "Anna's making hot chocolate, and I'll make cookies". Jack grinned. It's been a couple months since he's met the Queen and Anna. He'd play and joke with them all day, then return to the Guardians. _

_"I come everyday, Elsa" He replied calmly. "I'm surprised. No matter how many times I annoy you, you still like me coming here". Elsa ignored the last part._

"_A-Anyways" she said. "See you tomorrow". Jack smiled. _

"_You say that all the time, Els". With that, he kissed her forehead and jumped out the window, leaving a flustered Elsa. _

–

**Present. **

It's been a week. One week since Jack left, and he hasn't came back. It felt weird to Elsa. She usually hears his annoying pickup lines, or jokes. Or his annoying voice yelling her name while doing some kind of prank or trick.

She sighed and sat on her throne. Could it be that...he made her life more..._lively? _

Anna could see the signs on Elsa. She was totally freaking out.

_' But he'll come' _Anna thought. She too, missed Jack.

_**2 months later. **_

Elsa felt lonely, empty. She sat on her throne. After 2 weeks had past, she was _certain _he wouldn't come back. She tilted her head to see Anna at the doorway, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"You miss him, don't you"? She asked softly. No reply. She walked to Elsa. "I do, too". Elsa felt a pit in her stomach.

"What if he was just a myth"? She whispered. Never in her life had she felt so empty.

"He's _anything _but that" Anna corrected. "I hope he comes back one day or something". Elsa sighed, leaning back.

"He'd better" she said through gritted teeth. "If he doesn't, I'll pay him a visit".

"You don't know where he lives".

"You're not making this easy, Anna"!

_What if he died? _Elsa gasped at the thought. _But he's...he's immortal. _

_But he **can **be killed by immortals. Then what happens? UGH! _

"It'll be okay" Anna kisses her cheek. "Good night".

_1 year later..._

Anna and Elsa don't talk about Jack. In fact, they _forgot _about him. It was night time. Elsa's hair was in it's usual side braid and she was wearing a blue strapless night gown with lace slippers. She looked striking, even for night. Then, she heard the window rap. She jolted up, and stared at the window and saw...

A man. Striking white hair and blue eyes. A white hoodie and white—instead of brown—pants. A brown staff. Elsa's eyes filled with tears.

"Jack..." she whispered. "Jack"! Jack just smiled at her and walked in.

"Woah, long time no see" he said, checking out to see if there was any difference on her. Despite the too-revealing clothing, Elsa grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Jack was a little surprised, but deepened the kiss, hearing a soft moan from Elsa. Then, when she pulled away, she slapped him. _Hard. _

"OW"! He shouted, holding his burning cheek. Then he hissed. "I thought you _missed _me".

"That's for not coming back"! Elsa shouted. Then she grabbed him by the shirt, nearly lifting him up.

"Do you know the pain you've put me through"? She said quietly. "You've been gone for over a year. Every day I yearned to see you, until I forgot about you a couple months later". Then she laughed bitterly. "But nooo, you _forget _to come back. And what's with the white hoodie"?

"Look, I can explain" Jack's hands shot up as he saw Elsa's left hand glowing with an ice blast ready to hit him in a second or so. "There was problem's. You see, Pitch came back and he was powerful than _ever. _It took months to find him and defeat him. I came back sometimes in the night, but you were sleeping; and it made me sad. A couple months later, I returned, but no _one _saw me. Not even Olaf could see me; but I didn't see you. So...i kind of left, thinking you forgot about me. I came back today to check on you". Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"I'm still mad at you my heart is broken" she simply replied. Her eyes shot daggers at him, startling him.

Jack sighed. "I need to leave". Then he smirked. "One more kiss before I leave"? Before Elsa could reply, he leaned in. Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pushing her frame on his, while his hands slid down her waist, gripping it. Their long kiss now went into fast, small ones. Jack stumbled back, still holding Elsa, and now on her bed. Elsa's forehead was pressed against his, and he gripped her thigh while her hands were still on his neck. Gradually, he pulled away, with a smirk. "Not bad". Elsa ran her hands through his white hair.

"Not bad yourself" she says and kisses his forehead. "Where are you going now"? Jack stood up.

"Uhm, leaving". Then, he felt something holding him. "What the hell"? He looked down to see his foot frozen on the floor, a block of ice around his feet. His eyes landed on Elsa, who tried to look innocent but failed.

"Ha ha, so funny. You know I can un-freeze this". Then Jack noticed he wasn't gripping his staff, and instead it was behind Elsa, who held it tight. He narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. "Give it to me, Elsa".

"You're not going anywhere" was all Elsa said before tossing his staff in her closet. She pushed him on the bed, unfreezing him. Then she slid into the covers, cuddling close to Jack who put his hand over her.

"Fine, I guess I can stay for a while" Jack's eyes trailed to the closet. Elsa glared.

"Nope, you're not getting you're staff until I am satisfied. I am a good hider you know".

**Just to say sorry for being gone. o_o I was too lazy to fix my computer yes, I am techy smart **


End file.
